Kankonian Race
Kankonians are a race from planet Zervon. In the fanfiction story, Dragonball: The Redemption, the protagonist, Paragon Kankonian, is a member of this nearly extinct race. 'History' Approximately, ten years after the death of buu, a Tuffle Scientist, who through the use of technology managed to prolong her life, finally was able to gather the cells and energy of Tien, Piccolo, Hirudegarn, Cooler, Janemba, and lastly Broly. With the Saiyan Race completely restored, who now inhabited Earth alongside the Humans, the Tuffle Scientist could finally achieve her dream of annihilating them, just as they did to her race. In an attempt to combine the cells and energies of these warriors, an explosion occurred, and the scientist extremely prolonged life ended but two warriors, one female and one male, were born. Although the two warriors were created from the cells and energies of people who despised the saiyans, they did not inherit the personalities of their genetic material. Without the Tuffle scientist to direct her warriors, in a matter of years the two reproduced, and they slowly inhabited the planet Zervon, completely unaware of their true purpose of being created. Many centuries later, the Kankonian Race was plentiful and soon began to draw attention from other races, one being the saiyans. Unfortunately the saiyans were corrupted once again, however this time the humans were able to fight alongside them making Earth one of the strongest military forces. Saiyans and Kankonians Alliance After drawing in attention from the saiyans, the Kankonians and Saiyans soon formed an alliance, and together they began conquering planets and using them for themselves. As the saiyans grew stronger, so did the Kankonians, and soon the saiyan king began to fear that the Kankonians would become too strong, so he secretly planned the destruction of the race, by allying with other race’s behind the Kankonians back. Allied Forces and Kankonian War Although completely outnumbered, the Kankonians were capable of fighting the allied forces, led by the saiyan king. By this point the Kankonians, were as strong as an average Saiyan and so they were capable of holding the forces off. Although completely outnumbered, the Kankonians were much larger, than many of the races, which is the main reason the war continued for ten years. Eventually a full moon appeared on planet Zervon and using this, the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes, and weakened the Kankonians greatly; however they were not out of the fight. They continued fighting for five more years and eventually the Kankonians collapsed. With the empire collapsed, all was left was the king and his two sons, but even the arrogant king realized they were no match for the army. So to avoid death, he placed his two infant boys in a time-machine, a gift from the saiyans during their alliance, and sent them back into the past, to the day where the before the scientist bonded the cells and energies of the warrior, therefore she stopped her experiment and took the two in as her own. Eventually the two would attack earth only to be stopped by the combined forces of the Z-fighters. After the battle, they realized that the scientist were only using them, they attacked and killed her. After this they both became Z-fighters and fought on earth. 'Kankonian’s Physiology' ''Appearance'' Kankonians are outwardly very similar to that of Saiyans, with the expection that they do not possess a monkey-like tail, and they have more muscular build, and are noticeably much larger, with the average Kankonian being Six-Seven feet. The color of their hair is usually depicted to be blonde, however on some occasions it has also been shown to be blue, white, or black. In addition they also have very dense flesh, which is four times that of a Human. Kankonians also possess yellow blood, as shown on many occasions. According to the Tuffle Scientist, Kankonian's hair grow at rapid speeds, even long after their death, as shown in the Fanfic chapter: The Corpse, when many Kankonian's skeletons are on the ground, with long hair sprouting from its head. Also majority of Kankonian's hair are extremely thick and spiky. '' ''Strangely Kankonian's facial hair do not grow which is why none of the members are shown with facial hair. Kankonian's also are shown to have green or blue eyes. Although one half breed have been shown to have brown eyes. ''Racial Abilities'' Due to the Saiyan cells, Kankonians naturally possess a great deal of strength, far more than any other alien race, with the exception being Saiyans. Kankonians can easily lift five times their own weight. As shown when Paragon was seen lifting an entire tree at the age of four with relative ease. If a Kankonian survives a near-death experince, after recuperating their strength is increased ten-fold (due to the Saiyan cells). The method of the healing does not seem to hinder this ability, as shown when Paragon is healed naturally, through technology, and mystical means, and still recieves a substantial amount of strength. Also, due to their dense flesh, Kankonians are able to substain more damage dealt to them. In addition, due to possession of Cooler's cells, Kankonians are also capable of surviving the most horrific injury, and can survive in the vacuum of space. According to Sarth, Paragon's brother, Kankonians possess an extremely long life span, commenting that he and Paragon would far outlive Vegeta by hundreds of years. In an interview with Beserkchart, he officially announced that the average Kankonian life-span was four hundred years. By tapping into the energy and cells of Janemba, Kankonians are capable of manipulating their molecular structure, allowing them to make their bodies extremely dense, to the point where it is as hard as steel, or light as paper itself. Due to being able to manipulate their molecular structure, they can split themselves into little cubes, similar to Janemba, and travel great distances. And lastly, due to the namekians cells and energy, Kankonians can hear great distances, can sense someone's power, and also the inherent alignment in their heart, and lastly contain special enzymes which can convert water into nutrients, however Kankonians possess large appetities, so large amounts of water (usually 21 gallons), would be needed to substain them for four hours. Not to mention Paragon stated that eating food helped fill them up much quicker and tasted much better. ''Speed'' Kankonians are extremely quick and agile. They also have extremely quick reflexes, far superior that of a human. They are capable of dodging beams of energy, and even bullets at point blank range. Super speeds can easily be seen in their fighting styles; their movement occur in fractions of seconds which is not visible to the Human eye. This speed can be improved through training, or transformations, making them even better at hand to hand combat. ''Potential'' Although the human cells were considered to be a burden by Sarth, the Tuffle Scientist later revealed that the human cells were used for the sole reason of giving the Kankonians a great deal of potential. Category:Fan Made Species